The Baby is Coming!
by artemis619
Summary: The baby is coming! Robin is in labor! Chrom is freaking out! What is going to be the end result? Read and find out!


"Chrom!"

Chrom jumped out of his arm chair as his wife Robin charged into their bedroom. He clutched at his chest as he took several breaths while looking at his wife in her night gown. "Gods Robin, I thought you were out on a walk! What are you doing screaming like that it can't be good for the baby!"

Robin was still leaning against the doorframe, panting heavily as she held her swollen belly, her forehead covered in sweat as she tried to speak between breaths while her face was contorted in pain. "That's- why- I'm here!" She practically yelled, throwing Chrom off guard and confusing him even further. "The baby's coming!"

"WHAT?!" Chrom immediately ran over to Robin and helped to support her as she kept panting. "Oh gods! It's coming, now?! Why- how- when- gah!" Chrom forgot everything he was going to say before picking Robin up bridal style and placing her on their large bed. Robin gave a grunt of pain as she laid back while Chrom set up more pillows to make her comfortable. "Wait here! I'll go get the wet nurse, the doctor, Lissa... who else? The Shepherds! I need to get the Shepherds!" The Exalt ranted as he began looking more and more panicked.

"Chrom!" Robin grabbed Chrom's arm and looked into his eyes with pain. "It's a baby, not a horde of Risen or Grima!"

"You're right… you're right." Chrom took a deep breath as he sat on the bed next to Robin and held her hand. "I'm sorry. It's just this is a big day after all. I'm excited that-"

"Honey, I love that you're looking forward to this as much as I am, but I need you to do me a big favor."

"Of course! Anything! Just name it!"

Robin released her hold on her husband's hand so that she could take a hold his shirt and pull his face closer to hers. Her eyes were full of irritation as she was still sweating in pain. "Get. The doctor. NOW!" She yelled into his ear.

"Gah! Right!" Chrom rubbed his ear as he ran out of the room just as Lissa was coming by.

"Hey Chrom, what's up?" She asked as her brother ran down the hall.

"Can't talk! Baby! Coming! Now!" Was all Chrom said as he continued on his route.

Lissa gasped with excitement as she rushed into the bedroom where Robin was still on the bed. "Robin! The baby's coming? That's great!"

"Thank you!" Robin groaned. "Would you please let me squeeze your hand while my goof of a husband gets the doctor?!"

…

Chrom paced in the hallway of his bedroom, Fredrick standing diligently as they both waited to hear news of Robin and the baby. After all his panicking and freaking out more about the baby than Robin was he was forcefully kicked out by his wife and sister; which was why he was in his current position, forced to stand idly by as he listened to Robin screaming while Lissa, the wet nurse and doctor comforted her. Occasionally a maid would come over with fresh sheets or even jugs of water.

The Exalt could feel his stress increasing the longer it took for the baby to come.

"What if something goes wrong? What if the baby gets hurt, what if _Robin_ gets hurt? What am I going to do? What can I do?" Chrom continued to pace frantically.

"Milord." Fredrick stopped Chrom and his pacing by placing a hand on too of the Exalt's head, causing him to halt suddenly. "Everything will be just fine. Robin is a strong woman and has gone through worse ordeals than this."

Chrom took a deep breath at his comrade's words, slumping against a nearby wall while Robin cried out again inside their room. "You're right Fredrick… I'm just scared."

"I know Milord. I am quite concerned myself."

"Well you two don't have to worry anymore." Lissa said as she opened the door, looking sleep deprived as she walked over to Chrom and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're allowed back inside now. Go see your kid and wife, I'll be right back." Lissa then walked down the hallway while her brother stood up nervously.

After getting an encouraging nod and smile from his lieutenant the Exalt slowly walked through the door while the wet nurse and doctor began to leave. Chrom felt his heart beating faster as he headed over to the bed where his wife laid on her side with her back to him.

"Hey…" He said softly as he walked over her.

Robin looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly at her husband. She looked exhausted, sweaty, and her hair was in disarray. To Chrom, she never looked more beautiful. "Hey."

Chrom sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his wife's forehead before she repositioned herself sitting up, holding a small bundle of cloth in her arms. Gently, the Exalt moved some of the cloth aside before being able to see blue hair and pudgy pink flesh. The baby yawned and wiggled slightly in Robin's arms from the disturbance before sleeping again.

Robin and Chrom both looked at each other with jubilant smiles on their faces then looked back at their new offspring. "So beautiful…" Chrom mused. "What is it?"

Before Robin could reply Lissa peaked her head from behind the door, lightly knocking. "Hey there. I brought a special visitor. Hope that's okay."

"It's perfectly fine Lissa." Robin nodded.

Lissa nodded back before disappearing behind the door again. A few moments later she came back in holding a tired looking girl in her arms, her blue hair ran down her back as she rubbed her eyes. "Look Lucina, it's your Mommy and Daddy." Lissa said softly.

Lucina's eyes widened at her aunt before looking at her parents with a big smile. "Daddy!" She called out with outstretched arms as Chrom walked over to his sister and took his daughter from her. "Hey there Lucina. Thanks Lissa, we'll take it from here." The blonde simply smiled and skipped out of the room while her brother and niece returned to Robin.

Chrom walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, placing Lucina between both of her parents. Lucina looked at her mother with a big smile which was returned in kind. "Mommy!" Lucina crawled to her mother happily to hug her before noticing the bundle in her arms. The princess looked at the bundle in confusion when she suddenly felt her father lift her up and set her on his lap as he got closer to the baby and mother.

"What's that?" Lucina asked curiously.

Robin kissed her daughters head then gave her husband a big smile. "Lucina, this… is your baby brother."

Chrom and Lucina both looked at the tactician at first with surprise before smiling. Lucina jumped on her father's lap excitedly. "What's his name? What's his name?"

"Morgan." Robin said, her husband giving a knowing nod as they both looked down to the blue haired toddler and baby. Lucina got closer to her brother's face to try and look into his eyes, only to be disappointed to see he was still asleep.

"He's boring." She huffed, earning a small laugh from her parents.

"He may be like that now," Chrom began. "But when you're both older you'll have the best of times together. You'll have each other's back and you will play together and have fun together. He is going to be the most precious thing to you in the future to protect. Trust me." He then pulled Robin and Lucina into a close hug. "I already have three things for me to protect now."

Robin closed her eyes in content and rested her head on Chrom's shoulder, sighing in relief as her husband rested his own head on hers, both falling asleep right there.

Lucina sat comfortably between her sleeping parents while continuing to look at her baby brother's face. Morgan gave a small yawn then opened his eyes to meet his sister's, the brand in her left eye one of his first sights.

Morgan cooed and smiled at his big sister, making her heart seem to beat happily as she returned her brother's smile. "Hi. I'm your big sister Lucina." Lucina said softly as she watched Morgan fall asleep again. "I'll keep you safe. Just like Daddy said I'll do. Don't worry." She then lightly kissed Morgan's head before snuggling in between both of her parents and closed her eyes, falling asleep alongside her family feeling happy and content.


End file.
